Patent of the Russian Federation No. 2365561 of Dec. 11, 2007, published on Aug. 27, 2009, IPC C04B35/10, describes the following composition. A body for producing refractory thermoinsulative materials and products comprises a binder based on aluminophosphates and the charge mixture in the form of a mixture of refractory filler material selected from the group consisting of alumina and aluminosilicates and one or two complex oxides of magnesium, iron, silicon, and aluminum (vermiculite, perlite) selected from the group with the following mixing ratio, % wt: charge mixture—35-85; phosphate suspension—15-65. Aluminoboronphosphate-based binder or aluminochromephosphate-based binder with aluminosilicate refractory filler of 0.125-0 mm fraction amounting to 0.1-15% from the suspension weight with the following mixing ratio of the charge: for a mixture of refractory filler with perlite, weight fractions are 1.0 and 0.04-4.0, respectively; for a mixture of refractory filler with vermiculite, weight fractions are 1.0 and 0.05-2.5, respectively; for a mixture of refractory filler with perlite and vermiculite, the weight fractions are 1.0—for filler, 3.95-0.05 for perlite, and 0.05-2.45 for vermiculite.
Disadvantages of the Composition:
                When firing the mixture, aluminophosphate-based binder always emits low-temperature materials, such as chrome, boron, leading to contamination of products and lining;        Aluminum silicates and aluminum oxides belong to different groups in terms of chemical reaction with phosphate binders and dramatically reduce the performance of the resulting crystalline aluminum orthophosphate in the form of a binder.        
Patent of the Russian Federation No. 2365562 of Jul. 13, 2007, published on Aug. 27, 2009, IPC C04B35/66, C04B35/103, describes the following composition. The refractory material composition contains the following % wt: graphite 5÷8; phosphate plasticizer 5÷10; grained refractory particulate filler from the white fused alumina group, fireclay with grain size of less than 63 μm 4÷25; organic fibers 0.05÷0.15; waste products of carbon ferrochrome 2÷6; particulate filler from the white fused alumina group, silicon carbide, or fireclay with grain size of 6÷0.5 mm constitute the rest.
The refractory mixture has the following disadvantages. The presence of graphite and organic fibers that increase the mixture porosity in the subsequent firing substantially reduces homogeneity of the mixture because of the different density compared to the filler material. During firing of the mixture, its combustion waste pollutes and increases thermal and electrical conductivity.
Particulate filler composition comprised of electrocorundum, silicon carbides, and aluminosilicates cannot be homogenised at the required fire resistance, thermal conductivity, and strength characteristics.
Patent of the Russian Federation No. 2245864 of Jul. 9, 2003, published on Feb. 10, 2005, IPC C04B35/106, describes the following composition which was selected as a prototype for this study. In preparation of the charge, the surface of spheroid particles of electrocorundum filler is wetted out with oleic or stearic acid in an amount of 0.5-1.0% of the total amount of phosphate binder. During mixing, phosphate binder and finely-divided intergrinding mixture containing the following components, % wt: Al2O3 —47-80 ZrO2—SiO2 —20-53, are incorporated discretely, with the following components in the charge mixture, % wt:                Electrocorundum filler—50-70        Finely-divided intergrinding mixture—30-50        Phosphate binder in addition to 100% 5-10.        
The blank parts are air-hardened and the charge mixture is homogenized, shaped, fired at a temperature of zircon concentrate decomposition, and cooled during isothermal holding in the temperature range of 1100-900° C. A fractional composition of electrocorundum filler is in the range of 0.1-3 mm. The particle size of the finely-divided intergrinding mixture is 0.002-0.005 mm. Phosphoric acid is used as a phosphate binder.
Disadvantages of the Composition:
The presence of finely-divided aggregate in the form of ZrO2—SiO2 which is neutral to phosphoric acid dramatically reduces the strength.